


This isn't a soccer locker room

by GaySash



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Grinding, Porn With Plot, Smut, Smutlet, Soccer Play Nicole Haught, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySash/pseuds/GaySash
Summary: As Bunny famously put it in 4x07, 'this is not a soccer locker room!'Come and check :)
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	This isn't a soccer locker room

  
It’s announced that they enter extra time and Nicole just falls on her knees. All eyes are trained on the pitch, breath held. The referee whistles a free kick, the body feint of the redhead having misled the defender and led to a foul near the surface. Breathes in and out, Nicole stands up and puts back the protection of her left shin. She easily spots the cheerleading squad, one cheerleader in particular: Waverly Earp.  
  
She recalls their first meeting, a couple minutes before the beginning of the first match of the season. _The cheeky head cheerleader swaying her hips and coming her way. With a blinding smile and a mischievous look, she rose on her tiptoes and whispered into the cocky soccer player’s ear, “if you win the game, you’re up for a nice reward babe.”_

 _Nicole swore she almost fainted that day but she succeeded at playing it cool and replied, “what if I lose?”  
_  
The striker places the ball at the designated spot and takes a few steps back. The angle of the goal and the defensive wall are tricky but for Nicole, it's an easy shot. Her gaze is intensely trained on the goddess who caught her breath and attention since that fateful first match. She winks at the brunette, making her blush slightly and her friends, who are openly watching them, giggle and tease her.

_Waverly didn’t lose the upper hand, grabbed the collar of her shirt and purred against her tender lips, “This offer stands for the whole season”. Their first encounter had spurred the redhead and fueled her stamina, for the match and especially for the post-games’ delights._

Breathes in and out, Nicole shakes the thoughts of Waverly’s ass bouncing in that short little navy-blue skirt, the hem riding the tops of her thighs while she does her routine or her perfectly done cartwheel. So. Damn. Mouthwatering.  
  
She berates herself and forces her hormones down to keep her full attention on the last few minutes of the game, she can do it. This free kick is the key to a winning game. Her winning game. A win that will ensure steamy sex with the young Earp in the soccer locker room. In the shower, on the bench, against the lockers or all the above. Her mind is fogged by smooth skin, loud moans, and shivering legs.  
  
But her reverie is cut short by the whistle. She nods to Wynonna, her captain, and hopes the eldest Earp didn’t notice her fantasizing on her baby sister. Otherwise, she’s sure the other girl would gladly knock her teeth off. Focus back on, she takes the shot. She puts all her excitement and desperation in this shot. It’s a perfect curve ball. Nicole stands still while trying to focus on the trajectory of the shot though her mind goes back to the tiny brunette.  
  
Waverly is so effortlessly perfect. Or at least, Nicole can’t imagine that the girl would be anything less than perfect. Maybe she’s biased, because right now she’s watching Waverly stares right back at her and bites her lip in that sweet enticing way that makes Nicole’s jaw drop every time.  
  
The crowd erupts in cheers as the ball ends lodged itself into the top corner of the opponent's goal. Leaving the keeper motionless on her line, surprised by the trajectory of the ball. With a smug look, Nicole jogs back to the bench, hugging her teammates before rushing to Waverly, lifting her in her arms.  
  
__  
  
Most of the crowd and teammates are gone, leaving a few of them behind and her, awkwardly hugging Nedley who can’t stop congratulating her. All she can think about is Waverly. She rocks on the ball of her feet and pats her coach’s shoulder one last time. Finally free, she grabs a bottle of water and walks along the bleachers, catching Wynonna flirting with Doc - the assistant coach - touching his ‘stache. That action alone makes Nicole gag. She adverts her eyes and stops in her tracks, admiring a vision.

Waverly cunningly bends over to grab her pompoms when Nicole looks up her way, her tight navy-blue skirt flips up to reveal smooth skin covered by the tiniest spankies ever, the clothe hugging her plump ass sinfully. Nicole’s mouth drops open as she watches and spills half her water bottle on herself. It’s hard to even look away from this vision, even though she makes a fool of herself by soaking her shirt. The brunette smirks when they make eye contact and blows Nicole a kiss before going back to innocently talk to the other cheerios.  
  
The redhead snorts, walks towards the bench and grabs her jacket, rummaging in her pocket to fish her phone out.

 _Locker room in 15?_ she clicks on send and watches the cheerleader raise an eyebrow and bite her lip. Her reply comes next: _uniform on or not_?  
  
Nicole chokes on her saliva, getting as red as her hair. Wynonna gives her a weird look and taps her on her back. She doesn’t ask her anything, but her smirk is enough to tell her, she knows exactly what she’s up to even though she’s completely oblivious about who she’s about to do. There’s no denying it, the sexual tension between the youngest Earp and herself will get them caught someday.  
  
Nicole snaps her head back to the hallway, but Waverly neither the cheerios are nowhere to be seen. Her phone buzzes again, she opens the new text message and feels a hot wave rage in the pit of her belly as she reads, _hurry up I want to show you how flexible I can be._

She quickly bids her goodbye to Wynonna who is getting handsy with Doc, and heads towards the locker room. On her way, she’s about to pull off her soaked t-shirt when she feels a hand grab her forearm and drags her the opposite way of the locker room. She turns back around to face Waverly who motions for her to be quiet. “Bunny is in the locker room, chewing Chrissy’s and Rosita’s heads off for showing up late today, change of plan. I’m sure Wynonna will be busy in the backseat of my Jeep, so you and I are going to the infirmary.”  
  
“You sure nobody will catch us?”  
  
The smaller girl bites her lip and leans on her tiptoes, hands against her chest, to kiss the redhead, easing her nerves. “Trust me, the staff is already gone and it’s far enough from the locker room. No one will hear you make me scream.”  
  
“Huh… O-Okay”, Nicole blinks multiple times and nods dumbly.  
  
As much as Waverly loves the swaggering popular jock Haught who leaves her tongue tied and dizzy, there's something so endearing about sweet and nervous Nicole Haught. There's something charming about her getting hot and bothered and blushing a similar shade of red as her hair. Waverly can't deny that she really likes this adorable dork.  
  
Waverly snaps out of her adoration and drags the cute striker to the room at the far end of the hallway.  
  
__  
  


As soon as the door is closed, Waverly’s soft lips are on Nicole’s, locked in a fierce kiss. The brunette thrusts her tongue into her mouth and makes a little whiny noise when Nicole’s teeth graze over her bottom lip. The soft sound spurs Nicole into action, and she kisses Waverly back with fervor. She presses her body closer to the brunette’s and moves her hands to cup Waverly’s ass under her skirt. She smiles into the kiss when Waverly whines again, arching her back into her. Nicole can’t get enough of her soft and taut skin, and when she gives an experimental squeeze Waverly gasps beautifully against her lips.

The redhead presses the smaller girl harder against the door and kneads at the skin under her warm hands. “Fuck, Nicole, I’ve wanted you for so long. I get all turned on when I watch you play or train. I’m so glad you agreed to these post-games meetings.”

Nicole can only pants against her mouth, squeezing her ass harder. “I had this crush on you since register day, of course I’d agree with whatever you ask me to”. She’s sure she sounds like a simp but in that moment, she couldn’t care less. The brunette moans and pushes her hands in red hair, tugging at it.  
  
“You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that. I’ve been fostering this crush since Wyn bragged about you after your first training”. Nicole pulls slightly away and gazes at the girl in front of her. With a mix of hunger and adulation in her eyes, she offers one of her killer smiles, dimples out, to hide the fact she’s about to melt in front of the hottest girl on campus.

Though her reaction is short lived as Waverly is impatiently pulling her shirt up but due to her height, she can’t take it off. She huffs exasperatedly and Nicole laughs lightly before taking it off all the way, throwing it behind her. The redhead chucks her shoes as well as her socks and pulls off her shorts in one swift motion. Her confidence is boosted by the way Waverly’s trailing her eyes up and down her body clad in only her underwear.  
  
She grabs the brunette’s hands and takes a few steps back, almost tripping on the clothes on the floor, and stops when she feels her thighs knock against the desk. With a cocky smile, she turns them around, lifting the cheerleader on top of it. Waverly softly gasps, her skin on fire against the cold surface. Nicole quickly lifts her tight blue shirt off and doesn’t waste time trailing her fingers over Waverly’s toned stomach. She earnestly removes the cheerleader’s bra and gawks at the view, her full perky tits on display.

“You’re so hot,” Nicole says in awe, brushing her thumb over the cheerleader’s dusky nipple before tilting her head and taking the nub in her mouth, sucking it fervently then scraping her teeth lightly. The other hand cups her other breast, tweaking her nipple. Waverly arches into her mouth and wraps her legs around her waist, bringing them even closer.  
  
“God, Nicole,” she pants, clenching at the sudden feeling of heat rushing in between her thighs, “touch me, I can’t…”  
  
“In a hurry, aren’t you?”   
  
“Don’t gloat”, Waverly hisses as her nails leave red marks on the striker’s back.

Nicole pulls off her chest and let her hands travel in an excruciatingly slow motion, down her sides. Her thumbs are rolling light circles on her hips as she puts her forehead against the brunette’s and whispers, “can I eat you out?”  
  
Chest heaving, Waverly’s pupils are blown, and her mouth runs dry. She can only moan at the request then nods frantically. Nicole lifts her butt up as Waverly slides her tight navy-blue skirt and spankies down her legs. The striker crouches down in front of her, nuzzling her nose into a tan thigh that still has fading hickeys from their previous encounter. Nicole runs one finger through Waverly’s silken folds before popping the finger into her mouth. “Already so wet, can’t get enough of me, can you?”  
  
Waverly uses her foot to hook around the back of Nicole’s neck and pushes her forward throwing her off balance. “Stop talking and use that sweet mouth of yours on me.” The redhead shudders and can only complain.  
  
Nicole enthusiastically spreads Waverly’s legs wider and begins to lick a wide stripe up her dripping folds. She leans forward and presses her lips to the brunette’s clit. Nicole uses her tongue to flick the bud making the girl on top cry out in delight. The soccer player brings her hand up to Waverly’s entrance playing with her soaking outer folds with two fingers before slipping in without warning.  
  
“Fuck!”, Waverly hollers, throwing her head back in extasy.  
  
Nicole keeps up her thrusts and runs her teeth over the petite brunette’s hard clit, before moving down removing her fingers with a slick squelching sound. She uses her soaked fingers to rub circles onto Waverly’s clit and brings her mouth to her dripping sex. She presses her face forward and forces her tongue through the tight ring of muscles that pulses at the welcoming intrusion.

“Oh God, Nicole!”, the room is filled with moans as Waverly urges the redhead onwards, “more!”  
  
Nicole obliges and makes faster circles over her bundle of nerves with her fingers and begins to lap her tongue at the brunette’s entrance, savoring each drop of her taste. Waverly thrusts her hips harder against her eager mouth, making Nicole’s tongue thrust deeper. Waverly is quickly tumbling over the edge and her moans get higher, her thrusts get faster. She digs her nails quite harshly in the redhead’s scalp and Nicole hisses but knows she’s about to come undone real fast.

It takes a few more thrusts then, Nicole can feel warmth coating her chin and thighs squeezing around her harder. Waverly lets out a strangled moan and goes slack on top of the desk, knocking a few items on the floor.  
  
With a smug smile, Nicole kisses one last time the inside of a trembling thigh and stands up. She takes a few seconds to appreciate the view of Waverly, completely boneless on the desk. Breathing heavily and an arm thrown over her forehead. Nicole leans on top of her and presses a sweet kiss on her lips. Waverly moans and deepens the kiss, tasting herself and a faint taste of vanilla dipped donuts.  
  
They kiss languidly until Waverly presses her fingers against the damp spot on Nicole’s boy short. The touch makes the redhead’s hips jump forward, Waverly locks her legs around the small of her back and sucks on her tongue, hard. With a cheeky tone, she murmurs, “my turn now”.  
  
_  
  
The brunette pushes herself off the desk and tugs at the waistband of Nicole’s black underwear. She quickly pulls off both the brief and sports bra. Then, Waverly takes her in from her beautiful, lean body, covered in firm muscles to the nest of red curls leading down to her crotch. She moves closer and lets her fingertips brush from the redhead’s collarbone down to the valley between her breasts. Her hand travels down and holds beneath her bellybutton, then presses flat against her stomach, palm fiery hot against Nicole’s pale skin. With a little shove, she maneuvers Nicole to the bed in the corner of the room, making sure to dodge the small cabinet next to it.  
  
She pushes Nicole down onto the bed and sits on her lap, both legs straddling her hips. Nicole is quick to grab Waverly’s ass, who moans out loud and then shifts in Nicole’s lap, clamping both her thighs down around one of Nicole’s. The brunette grips her shoulders and pushes back down onto her thigh. Her hips grind against Nicole without restrain and spread slick wet across Nicole’s thigh.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Waverly pants, breathless. Nicole feels a rush of arousal hit her again. Waverly’s hips rock harder when Nicole flexes her thigh muscles. Her eyes are half-closed, and head thrown back as she rides Nicole’s thigh. When Waverly feels the redhead grip her hips harder, she snaps back to the matter at hand and pushes her left hand between Nicole’s thighs. She slides a finger inside of her easily, while still cupping her with her palm, which the soccer player eagerly rubs against. Nicole whines, letting out a sharp gasp as Waverly’s finger curled inside of her, gently stroking back and forth across her g-spot, gradually adding another finger to make her feel pleasantly filled and stretched.  
  
“Waverly, I’m gonna come soon”, she whines at the addition of a second finger and the brunette lets out a soft groan, humping against her thigh even more assertively. She leans against the redhead, kissing down her neck and moving to take one of her breasts into her mouth, moaning around it, pressing the flat of her tongue against the nipple.

“Come for me baby”, the cheerleader murmurs against the soft flesh of Nicole’s breast. Nicole’s nails dig into the smooth skin of her hips, bruising it as loud moans spill effortlessly from her mouth.  
  
“Oh, _fuck_ _Waves_ , _fuck_ ” she cries as her thighs squeeze hard around Waverly’s wrist, the brunette quicken her thrusts as she helps Nicole through her high. She feels the slick walls of the redhead’s cunt throb and trap her fingers, jaw slacked Nicole lets out a silent moan as she comes and falls onto the bed. The sight of her is almost too sensual to handle and Waverly feels herself come undone.  
  
“Fuck, Waverly, you’re just extraordinary,” she sighs, stroking the cheerleader’s thighs lightly. Waverly can feel her heart doing backflips in her chest, ready to burst out of her ribcage. She whimpers gently and slides off Nicole’s thigh, the air cooling the wet spot she left on it.

Once her hips are securely slotted in between Nicole’s thighs, Waverly just bits her lip and smiles, looking down shyly through her lashes, “would you like to expend our little meetings outside of post-games?”  
  
Nicole, spread on the bed, gives her a lopsided smile, and only manages to utter _‘yes!’_. Waverly beams at her answer and presses a soft kiss to her plump lips. The cheerleader settles on her forearms, one on each side of Nicole’s head and begins to roll her hips. Moaning, the redhead’s arms snake around her thin waist and bring the brunette closer to her, their breasts grazing at each faint thrusts.  
  
They begin to grind frenetically against one another, their breaths short and moans loud. Nicole buries her face in Waverly’s neck and bites her pulse point before soothing it with her tongue. Her left-hand travels to the brunette’s ass and spanks it. Waverly jumps at the sharp pain and rocks harder, desperately chanting her appreciation. Loud knocks on the door and the doorhandle being madly shaken interrupt both girls, slightly alarmed they untangle themselves from each other and hurry off the bed. Butt naked, they urgently scurry around the room to pick up their scattered uniforms.  
  
Muffled arguments can be heard before more pounds on the locked door resonate once more. They hurriedly and quietly try to dress themselves and look, as best they can, presentable. The doorknob is being shaken again and infuriated knocks are made, “Oh come on, get out of here before I suspend y’all!”  
  
Nicole turns around to see Waverly was ready, looking anything but angelic. She’s running her hand in her disheveled hair and catches Nicole staring. Smiling, she walks to the redhead and helps her with her shirt before kissing her. She makes a show of turning around and Nicole catches the sight of her bare ass. She quickly scans the room and goes to pick up the pair of spankies, unceremoniously lying at the foot of the desk.

“Waves, wait,” Nicole whispers loudly when Waverly is about to unlock the door, her spankies hook on her finger, “what about your briefs??”

The brunette turns her head over her shoulder, Nicole’s waiting for her to freak out, but Waverly just grins and says, “keep them baby”. She opens the door sharply and is face-to-face with a furious Bunny and a smug Nedley.  
  
The tiny brunette apologizes, her tone sweet-honey and totally fake. As she’s strutting out of the infirmary like she isn’t completely naked under her short skirt, she turns around and raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow, “Nicole, you comin’? I’m not done on congratulating you on the win, by the way.”  
  
Nicole actually hasn’t moved a muscle. Standing still, wide eyed with the spankies in hand, looking like a deer caught in headlights, in the middle of the room. She’s positive Waverly will be the death of her. But what a way to go.  
  
Fuming, Bunny pushes her way inside the room, threatening to suspend them. Nicole shakes her head and raises her hand defensively and looks pleadingly at her coach. Nedley shakes his head at the cheerleader’s coach antics and winks at Nicole before shooing her out.  
  
Bunny is still rambling when Nicole rushes out and runs after a laughing Waverly. From afar they can distinctively hear the blonde growls, “Great now I gotta have to sanitize the whole damn infirmary!” and then screams, “No, no, no! Stop snickering Nedley, this isn’t a soccer locker room for God’s sake!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
